Lo hice porque te amo
by Teh Silent One
Summary: Cuando nos enojamos hacemos cosas de las que luego nos podemos arrepentir. Warning Es muy dark con final triste.... Taito Taiora Dejen reviews plz!


__

~Lo hice porque te amo~

By: Goth Anny

.-Solo en la oscuridad, pensando y recordando lo k habia sucedido. Solo yo tengo la culpa de haber cometido tal estupidez. Por un momento habia pensado k tal vez habia esperanza para mi. Que estupido fui!!!

Me siento triste y solo, ademas traicionado por la que pense era mi amiga. Vaya amiga! Obtuviste tu merecido!

Solo en mi casa, las luces apgadas, con una botella de cerveza en mi mano, y me acababa de inyectar una fuerte dosis de droga.

MALDITOS!! Quien se cree el para rechazarme?? A mi!! Por ella!!Por esa estupida mal amiga! Por mi los dos se pueden ir al infierno!!

Llorando en la oscuridad sin que nadie se entere o importe de lo que me pasa. Solo yo y la oscuridad. 

Los recuerdos me persiguen... que tortura!!

Si no hubiera sido por mi estupidez, no estaria asi. Y sigo recordando....

************************************************************************************************************

PRINCIPIO DEL FLASHBACK:

Me encontraba caminando hacia el parque, pues lo cite ahi para encontrarnos, le dije que tenia algo importante que decirle.......

Me habia llenado de valor para confesarle aquella tarde en el parque mis sentimientos, era una tortura no poderle decir como lo queria. Como lo quiero. Queria ser algo mas que un amigo en su vida.......

Yo llegue primero, me sente en la banca donde casi siempre soliamos sentarnos para conversar como amigos. Solo amigos....

Preparaba mi argumento, estaba muy nervioso, por eso esa tarde habia bebido algo para llenarme de valor. Si, soy adicto al alcohol y a la droga, pero nadie lo sabe. Solo el y ella.

Mis manos empezaron a temblar cuando lo vi venir. Su rostro reflejaba preocupacion, tristeza, en verdad lo habia preocupado con la cita en el parque. 

.-Sientate- le ordene y se sento junto a mi lado. Mi mirada estaba baja pero podia sentir sus ojos viendome fijamente, estaba preocupado por mi. Pero solo como un amigo, nada mas.

Estuvimos un rato en silencio, mi boca se mantenia congelada, hasta que el rompio el hielo.

.-Que era eso tan importante que me tenias que decir Yamma?.-

Subi la mirada y me encontre con esos hermosos ojos cafe que tanto me gusta ver. Podia estar todo el dia mirandolos y nunca me aburriria. Eran tan lindos....

Su voz me trajo a la realidad. Cerre los ojos y suspire. Sabia que nuestra amistad iba a acabar, pero no podia quedarme con la duda.

.-Tai, tu sabes que siempre te he querido.

.-Claro, como amigos!-me dijo y me dio una hermosa sonrisa. Esa sonrisa que me derretia.....

.-Tai...yo...yo... te quiero.... como mas que amigos. Siempre he querido ser mas que un amigo en tu vida. Porque... porque... YO TE AMO!!

Una lagrima salio sin querer de mi ojo. Mi mirada se encontraba agachada , no queria ver su expresion, no podia, aunque tuviera curiosidad.

.-Yamato- me dijo alzandome a su vista y secando mi lagrima.

.-Lo siento, perdoname, pero esque.... hay alguien mas en mi vida. 

Al oir eso, senti como una navaja atravezaba mi corazon. Era el dolor mas grande que he sentido en mi vida.

.-Si, entiendo-le dije falsamente. Y se puede saber quien es esa persona?

Me miro con una cara de confusion. Trato de calmar mi llanto y cuando pude tranquilizarme me dio la terrible respuesta.

.-Pense que ya lo sabias. Sora y yo somos novios desde hace una semana.

Una rabia entro en todo mi cuerpo. Sora?? SORA!!! Como es posible?? Pero... pero....

Trate de controlarme enfrente de Tai, pero no pude, y mi estado no ayudo del todo.

Me levante y le grite enojado: COMO PUEDES PREFERIR A ESA ESTUPIDA!!!

Lo hice enojar. Nunca me habia gustado hacer enfadar a Tai, siempre habiamos peleado, pero de alguna forma me sentia mas cerca de el cuando peleabamos. Pero esta vez no. Esta vez peleabamos porque el la defendia. A ELLA!!!

El se levanto enojado y luego confundido me miro. .-Tomaste otra vez Yamato??

.-Eso no importa!! No es tu vida yo puedo hacer lo que yo quiera!! Ademas no cambies de tema.-le dije con furia y le di un golpe. La verdad esque si se me habian pasado las copas, pero eso ya no importaba, ya nada importaba....

Le habia pegado. Por despecho le habia pegado y tumbado al suelo. Sangre brotaba de su boca. Le habia pegado muy fuerte.

El se paro enojado y me devolvio el golpe, dejandome caer al piso con sangre. 

.-Perdona que no hayas comprendido mi relacion con Sora, Yamato, pero es la realidad. Aceptala!!!.-

Me pare y me seque la sangre que salia de mi mandibula. Lo mire con odio, con desprecio, aunque nunca voy a poder odiarlo, solo fue el momento.

.-Por mi ustedes se pueden ir al infierno!!.-le grite y sali corriendo. Sabia que el trataria de seguirme por eso corri aun mas rapido hasta que lo perdi. Lo perdi, el unico amor de mi vida. 

Ya era noche y solo me encontraba en el parque despues de aquel encuentro con mi unico amor. Seguramente el ultimo encuentro.

La droga empezaba a hacer efecto, y mi rabia por Sora crecia mas y mas. Sin siquiera pensarlo me fui a su casa para reclamarle. Estaba loco, sabia que mi estado no era conveniente para ir a verla, porque seguro que haria algo de lo que (no muy probable) me fuera a arrepentir.

No me importo, lo unico que queria era arreglar cuentas con ella. Con la que segun ella era mi amiga.

No me habia dado cuenta y ya estaba parado enfrente de su departamento. Toque y oi su maldita voz que decia .-Voy!.-

Trate de lucir normal, no queria que se diera cuenta de que me habia enterado. Al abrir me encontre con ella, en ese instante quise estrangularla, pero me contuve hasta que estuviera adentro.

Me miro confundida y sorprendida, seguro que no esperaba mi visita, o esperaba a alguien mas.

.-Puedo pasar?- le dije mas calmado pues no queria que sospechara mi estado.

.-Si, pasa, pero que sea rapido porque espero una visita.- 

Sabia que estaba esperando a el, pues vestia muy elegante, como si fuera a una cita.

Al entrar vi que estaba completamente sola. .-Perfecto!.Solo tendre que apurarme - pense.

.-Gustas algo de tomar.- me decia la muy sinverguenza con una falsa sonrisa. Algo ya presentia ella, y se veia asustada.

.-No gracias.- le dije todavia tratando de no matarla en ese mismo momento.

.-Y que se te ofrece?.-preguntaba con curiosidad

Ignore su pregunta y seguia viendo su elegante vestido.

.-Con quien vas a salir tan elegante? Con tu novio?.- le pregunte sarcasticamente, pues ya sabia la respuesta.

.-Pues...veras Matt.... te tengo que decir algo.-

.-No me lo digas, lo se todo.- le dije con una de mis miradas frias que suelo poner. Con un odio que se reflejaba en todo mi ser.

.-Matt, por favor, perdoname. Se que tu quieres a Tai, pero yo...yo...

.-Tu me lo quitaste! Dijiste que me ibas a ayudar a obtener su amor, pero era solo una trampa para que tu te quedaras con el no es asi?!?!.-

Me levante enfurecido, ya no podia aguantar mas el odio y me abalance hacia ella. La tome del cuello y lo apretaba fuerte, no lo dejaba ir.

Ella trataba de defenderse, me tiraba patadas, trataba de gritar, pero yo calle todo eso. La solte cuando no hizo movimiento alguno. Su corazon habia dejado de latir y su respiracion habia parado. La mate.

Me sentia tan bien haber quitado de mi camino a la que me habia robado el amor de mi vida. Nunca imagine que se sintiera tan bien matar a una persona.

Pero en mi crimen no estaba solo. Habia llegado una persona y solo vio las evidencias de mi crimen.

.-Yamato, que has hecho!!!!!!.-

.-La mate.- le dije muy despreocupado. Cargue el cuerpo de mi victima y se lo mostre.

.-Ahora ya no hay nada que nos separe mi querido Tai!!.-

.-Estas loco! Como pudiste!!!.-

Me ignoro por completo y fue a ver el cadaver de Sora. Lloraba inconsoladamente. Quise consolarlo pero no era yo la persona indicada para hacerlo. Vi cuando Tai tomaba de la barbilla a Sora y le daba un tierno beso a pesar de que esta estuviera muerta.

.-GRRRR AUN DESPUES DE MUERTA ME SIGUES JODIENDO SORA!!!!!.- grite y los separe con furia, con celos....

Nunca voy a olvidar esa mirada de odio hacia mi por parte de Tai. Era como cien cuchillos atravesandome. Y luego sus palabras.....

.-Maldito!! porque lo hiciste!!! Te odio, te odio....-

.-Calla, tu no me odias, no puedes.-le decia llorando y suplicandome porque callara, pero el seguia maldiciendome. Asi que le pegue para que se callara. 

Cayo. Quedo inconsiente en el suelo. Me asuste tanto, fui a ver como estaba. Seguia respirando, que alivio, aun seguia con vida...... 

Su mirada mostraba odio aunque estuviera inconsiente, le tome de la barbilla y le susurre:.-No me odies, lo hice porque te amo, TE AMO TAICHI!!!

Al verlo desmayado, no resisti la tentacion de darle un beso. Se sentia tan bien el rose de sus labios calidos junto con los mios. Deseaba que el estuviera despierto y me respondiera, pero tenia que conformarme con haberle robado ese beso por el que yo me moria desde hace tiempo.

Lo mire con tristeza. .-Porque me odias? No ves que lo hice por nosotros? Ella estorbada que no entiendes? Ella me quito tu amor!!

No respuesta. Estabamos solo el cadaver, el(inconsiente), y yo. Me senti muy mareado, muy apenas me podia sostener. Vi a mi alrededor y como si apenas viera la realidad de lo que habia pasado, de lo que habia hecho.....

Me senti basura, me odie a mi mismo. Queria que fuera una pesadilla de la cual queria despertar. Queria morir.

Sali del departamento dejandolo a el inconsiente con el cadaver tirado. No me importaba nada en ese momento, queria estar solo.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK.

************************************************************************************************************

.-Y aqui me tienes solo en mi casa, ya lo se, soy un estupido pero ya lo hecho hecho esta.- 

Me encuentro como un loco hablandole a el unico que podia oirme en ese momento: El cuchillo.

A lo mejor me estaba volviendo loco, o es por el alcohol y la dosis que estoy ingiriendo. Mmm... probablemente sea por las dos razones.

Muy sorprendido veia como el cuchillo me hablaba, otra de mis locas ilusiones, efecto de la droga. 

.-Nada vale la pena ya. Nada ni nadie. Estas solo en el mundo. Para que te molestas en vivir si no eres querido? Termina tus problemas de una vez. Quitate la vida, veras que pronto todo acabara....-

Entre sollozo y sollozo, veia que el cuchillo tenia razon. No valia la pena vivir si el ser que mas quiero me odia. No lo podia soportar.....

Agarro el cuchillo con el que habia estado "hablando" y lo miro fijamente. Esta sera la solucion? Por lo visto si. Con tristeza recorde cuando Tai y yo eramos amigos. Cuando mi familia estaba unida y feliz. Cuando yo era feliz.....

"Adios, Papa. Se que a lo mejor me vas a extrañar, pero comprende, no hago falta en esta vida. Veras que muy pronto vas a olvidar que existi".

"Adios Mama. Se que siempre pensaste que te odiaba, pero no era asi. Siempre te quise, no solo porque eras mi madre, sino porque algun tiempo atras me hiciste feliz. Gracias."

"Adios,Takeru. Perdona hermano, hubiera deseado pasar mas momentos juntos para recuperar el tiempo perdido. Te voy a extrañar hermanito. Recuerda que siempre voy a estar contigo a tu lado. Te quiero."

"Adios, Gabumon. Te agradezco por tu amistad que siempre me diste cuando yo mas lo necesitaba. Se que no comprenderas mi partida, pero no te preocupes, porque mi sufrimiento va a terminar."

"Adios a todos los digidestined.Gracias por su amistad incondicional, se los agradecere siempre."

"Adios, mi amado Tai. Ojala algun dia comprendas porque mate a Sora. Siempre te quise, siempre te querre, daria cualquier cosa porque alguna vez me hubieras amado..."

Adios a todo lo que alguna vez ame, ya es hora de mi despedida. Los voy a extrañar tanto.......

Y veo sangre brotar al cortar mis venas. El dolor es horrible, pero se que muy pronto acabara. Mi vista se pone borroza y caigo al suelo sin energias.

Oigo que alguien toca la puerta pero la ignoro. Seguramente no es nadie importante. Ademas ya nada importa ahora. Mi final se acerca......

.-Yamato? Yamato!! Reacciona!

Abro los ojos para encontrarme a esos dulces ojos cafe llenos de lagrimas. Estare muerto? Estoy viendo a Tai ,el amor de mi vida, llorando por mi!! 

.-Yamato, porque lo hiciste? me decia entre sollozo y sollozo.

.-Ta..tai que haces aqui? le dije con las pocas energias que me quedan.

Me abrazo. Sabia que no podia hacer nada, ya habia perdido mucha sangre y la ambulancia no llegaria a tiempo.

.-Perdona Tai, fui un estupido-. le dije secandole unas cuantas lagrimas.

.-No tu perdoname Yamato. Debi aceptar la realidad. Por favor Yamma, no te vayas.... no me dejes......-

.-Realidad? De que demonios habla? bueno eso ya no importa, mi vista se va haciendo cada vez mas borrosa. No queda mucho tiempo.

.-Tai... ojala algun dia me perdones.-

Acerco su mano a mi mejilla y senti un calido beso. Estaba en el cielo. Fue lo ultimo que senti. Y despues..... oscuridad.

YAMATO!!!!!

FIN.

Notas de la autora: Pobre Yamato ='(. En fin no siempre se consigue lo que se quiere. Creo k ahora si se me paso la mano, la verdad tenia ganas de escribir un fanfic que fuera dark pero como que se me paso. Ademas de que estoy enferma pues tengo gripe, creo que eso influyo. Pues espero y les haya gustado y no olviden poner su review para saber que opinan. Bye!! 


End file.
